Le berger de nuit
by North of the North
Summary: Ils sont si hideux qu'il est dit qu'occasionnellement un être humain mourra sur un témoin. Mathew en trouve un dans les bois, et alors qu'il ne meurt pas, ce n'est pas la seule surprise en magasin pour lui.


Bugul Noz French version

01 Mar 19

Title changed from "Bugul Noz" "The Night Shepherd"

Title: Le berger de nuit

Résumé:

Ils sont si hideux qu'il est dit qu'occasionnellement un être humain mourra sur un témoin. Mathew en trouve un dans les bois, et alors qu'il ne meurt pas, ce n'est pas la seule surprise en magasin pour lui.

* * *

**A/N: Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!**

* * *

**Notes:**

**Donc, j'aime la mythologie et ce (ci-dessous) a été tout ce que je pouvais trouver en ligne sur cette créature et puis cette histoire vient de rentrer dans ma tête pendant que je cherchais, alors maintenant je partage. Profiter!**

**Texte de travail:**

**Bugul Noz (Celtic)-extrêmement laid, mais aimable, esprit de la forêt**

**Dans les croyances bretonnes, le Bugul Noz "Night Shepherd ") est un esprit féerique qui vit dans les bois de Bretagne. Il est le dernier de son genre et est dit d'être incroyablement laid, ce qui lui cause la détresse. Son apparence est si terrible que même les animaux des bois l'évitent, et il crie parfois pour avertir les humains de son approche, afin qu'il ne les effraie pas. Bien que non malveillant (en effet, plutôt gentil et doux), il est toujours seul à cause de son visage hideuse.**

**Ils sont si hideux qu'il est dit qu'occasionnellement un être humain mourra sur un témoin.**

**Le Bugul Noz trouve une mention dans une lettre d'introduction à une section du livre "la foi féerique dans les pays Celtes, " traitant de la foi féerique en Bretagne. Anatole le Braz, professeur de littérature Français, Université de Rennes, Bretagne, mentionne le Bugul Noz à l'auteur, M. Wentz. Dans cette mention, le Bugul Noz semble moins effrayant en apparence. Plutôt que d'être un esprit à craindre, il pourrait, "remplir un bureau bénéfique, en avertissant les êtres humains, par sa venue, cette nuit-là n'est pas faite pour s'attarder dans les champs ou sur les routes, mais pour se fermer derrière les portes fermées et aller dormir. Ce berger des ombres serait alors, prenez-le tout à fait, une sorte de bon berger. C'est pour assurer notre repos et notre sécurité, pour nous retirer des excès de labeur et des pièges de la nuit, qu'il nous oblige, des moutons sans pensées, à revenir rapidement au pli. "**

**Bugul Noz:**

**Une bourgeoise répugnant et affreuse qui habite profondément dans la forêt bretonne. Ils sont si hideux qu'il est dit qu'occasionnellement un être humain mourra sur un témoin. Malgré leur apparence, cependant, le pauvre Bugul Noz a une nature douce et hospitalière. SEELIE**

* * *

**Résumé: Ivan est un monstre hideux, destiné à toujours être évité par les humains, mais un humain nommé Mathew est gentil avec lui et dit qu'il n'a pas peur. Ainsi, le monstre le suit à la maison pour voir où il vit et peut-être voir s'il peut peut-être le revoir un jour.**

* * *

Trop tard, Ivan se rendit compte que ses appels n'avaient pas averti l'homme. L'odeur qu'il pensait qu'il avait dû se tromper de sentir si près n'était pas un piège. Il y avait un humain, et cet humain était maintenant juste en face de lui.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui, la lavande des regards larges et choqué.

Ses propres yeux violets ont verrouillé et tenu les humains, lui aussi ne pouvait pas regarder loin, ni ne savait ce qu'il pouvait ou devrait faire ensuite.

Il était censé éviter les humains, et ne jamais les laisser les voir.

Que faisait-il maintenant?

"S'il vous plaît n'ayez pas peur, " il supplia la petite blonde en face de lui.

L'homme visiblement avalé et murmura, "bien. "

Cependant, malgré la difficulté qu'il avait pour Ivan de l'entendre, il marqua aussi la première fois que quelqu'un lui avait déjà parlé, et il lui fit sentir chaud à l'intérieur.

Quand il sourit à cause de cela, l'homme a donné un fragile, mais toujours là sourire en retour.

En quelque sorte, en dépit de cette première réunion quelque peu fragile, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés dans les bois à l'arrière de la maison de Mathew, ni était-ce la première fois qu'ils ont parlé, ou passé plus de quelques minutes dans la crainte de l'autre compagnie.

Après cela, Eh bien, on pourrait même dire qu'ils sont devenus amis, même s'ils étaient un peu un duo impair.


End file.
